And they're back again
by tori666
Summary: AU story everyone who died in the human world 4 years ago is back in the digital world. vamdemon is back with a vengence against the chosen children. set after the last battle in 02 but before everyone can have a digimon part that hasn't gone through yet
1. Chapter 1

He was weak he knew that much very weak.

But he felt more solid than he had in four years.

And this looked like the digital world…but it couldn't be he had given up on ever returning there.

But it also felt and smelled like the digital world, was all this a dream? it couldn't be real

He saw a glint in the corner of his eye and turned his head wincing at the pain it caused his weak body. His Staff, another thing he had not had for 4 years.

He turned over onto his front moving towards it and managed to close his hand round it. His hand did not go through as he had become used to it doing. He tried to lift himself up but his arms gave way almost immediately sending him crashing back to the ground assuring him his body was indeed solid.

As he lay there he was reminded of a similar event several years earlier then as now he had been lying face down on the ground too weak to move he had been sure he would die then she came…tailmon. His friend the one time he had ever managed to reveal himself after he died had been to her normally he could only watch over her without being able to let her know he was there now.

He felt hot tears on his cheeks remembering their friendship when he had been alive and knowing they could never have that back.

He heard light footsteps approaching him "t-tailmon" he said weakly raising his head his vision blurred

"sorry to disappoint you" said the digimon standing over him with a sneer "although you know me too don't you wizarmon?"

"picodevimon" he gasped

"so you do remember, we were expecting you to be next back"

"next back?" wizarmon felt very helpless lying at picodevimon's feet but he couldn't move

"everyone's coming back, all of those who died in the human world…in reverse order"

wizarmons eyes widened "but that means…"

"yes he was the first back, then all the digimon he consumed to get power before his final battle, and now you"

"Why am I-"

"so weak?" finished picodevimon for him with a half mocking half pleased smile "because you've just come back you'll gain strength if your able too there are of course ways to stop it" _that sounds like a threat_ thought wizarmon "vamdemon is nearly back at full power by now"

wizarmon felt a cold chill of dread

"he. He's b-back?" he couldn't quite keep the quiver out of his voice, picodevimons face twisted into an evil grin as he noticed this

"yes he is. However you have more pressing concerns you and I have a score to settle"

"what did I ever do to you?" asked wizarmon surprised

"for a start ive never liked you and now your helpless. Secondly I died because vamdemon didn't destroy the eighth child at the TV station if you hadn't got in the way protecting that stupid kid and that flea ridden hair ball-" in a flash of anger wizarmon managed to lift his staff and point it at picodevimon

"thunder cloud" he gasped, the staff only sparked slightly he was too weak to attack it was a wonder he hadn't dedigivovled picodevimon started to laugh when he saw wizarmons attempt to attack him

"ha! That was pathetic, try another stupid thing like that and you'll kill yourself for sure" sure enough wizarmon could feel more of his energy slipping away.

picodevimon flew into the air hovering a few feet above the ground the other digimon looking up at him. He liked this, the fear in wizarmons eyes the complete power he had over him.

"now what to do to you?" he wondered out loud "what would be fitting for a traitor like you?"

"there is nothing you can do to me that will make this any worse"

picodevimon frowned he didn't like this defiance

"you cant really believe that wizarmon" said a creepy voice from the trees "things can always get worse" phantomon revealed himself coming closer to the others "lets take him to vamdemon" he said before brandishing his scythe causing the chain to wrap itself round wizarmons neck, wizarmon chocked slightly as phantomon flew into the air and the chain tightened as it lifted him too

"cant breath" he managed to choke, he felt picodevimons claws bite roughly into his shoulders lifting him slightly so the chain was less tight and gasped air gratefully

"the master wants you alive"

***

wizarmon was dropped heavily on the floor at vamdemons feet

"well, well look who it is" the familiar voice sent shivers down wizarmons spine, he tried to lift himself to at least look at him but he had been weakened further by the journey and could not "my traitorous minion" wizarmon felt a strike fall on him and winced away from the pain

"I am not a traitor" he said in a voice barely there, the best he could muster "I was never with you"

"do not worry" said vamdemon with a sneer "once you have suffered your punishment you will be able to serve me again"

"never! I will never serve you" he heard laughter

"I don't really think you're in a position to decide wizarmon, lock him up give him some food its no fun if he dies straight away allow him some strength I have big plans for my revenge"

vamdemon swept out. wizarmon heard picodevimon cackling, he realised he was shaking.

Phantomon summoned two bakemon who lifted wizarmon up carrying him to a cell. The food he was brought restored a little of his strength.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*buzz, buzz*

hikari was woken by her phone buzzing

"hikari? what's that noise?" said tailmon sleepily

hikari read her display

"takeru is calling" she frowned something must be wrong for takeru to call her late at night

"Takeru? what's wrong?"

"its patamon, I cant find him anywhere, I…"

"patamon? He's gone?"

"what?" exclaimed tailmon

"I cant sense him on my digivice"

"but that means…"

"he's in the digital world!" they said together

"we have to get there, someone must have taken him there" said hikari "we need to call everyone and find a way to get in"

"ill do mikayo and iori they're close to me"

"then I'll ring diasuke"

"okay…what about the others"

"sorry I just assumed that it was obvious id get taichi he's home"

"oh is he? I must have forgotten of course he must come. yamatto's touring…."

"not good….jou is nearby isn't he? koushiro? Sora?"

"jou's away I think but ill try him you try the others"

"good plan"

They hung up but takeru rang back a few minutes later

"good news iori's parents are out tonight and miyako's there all night to look after him we can use the computer there as long as we can get there"

****************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

Half an hour later hikari takeru diasuke miyako iori koushiro and sora were standing round the computer ready to open the portal to the digital world.

They all were soon in the digital world

"its light here" said diasuke

"time passes the same now but I think the seasons are still passing differently in the digital world" explained koushiro "it will get dark here later than in our world"

diasuke stared at him

"never mind, ill explain it to you all later when there's time, now we must find patamon"

"koushiro!"

"sora!"

"taichi!"

Agumon, tentamon and piyomon had arrived

"what are you doing in the digital world?" asked agumon

"patamons gone missing!" takeru sounded slightly hysterical

"patamon? But he couldn't come threw on his own right?"

"I think someones taken him"

"the dark presence rumour?" piyomon chipped in

"it could be" agreed tentamon

"tentamon, what's this dark presence?"

"rumours of a dark presence have emerged in the west, a powerful presence"

"it must be that!" exclaimed takeru "no evil presence has ever not meant to destroy us he must be using patamon" _I'm coming patamon I'll save you _he vowed

"then lets head west" said taichi "it's the only way to find out and even if it isn't this digimon who has patamon its our duty to protect the digital world from darkness"

"yeah!" yelled diasuke

"we have to be back by morning…" said iori

"yeah our parents will freak" agreed hikari

"hikari mum will kill us" taichi corrected

The children started walking

"there has to be a faster way" complained diasuke

"quit complaining diasuke your not helping" said hikari angrily looking worriedly at takeru, who was checking his digivice "takeru?"

"still a distress signal, no information about where…" he trailed off "koushiro?"

koushiro had been working on his computer as they walked

"I'm getting a weak signal if its him we're heading in the right direction"

"then what are we waiting for" said hikari

"yeah! Full steam ahead!" agreed v-mon jumping into the air

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

wizarmon was standing in vamdemons throne room his back against the wall half supporting himself against it

"bloody stream"

"urg" wizarmon sank to his knees

"still so weak, excellent" vamdemon was smiling, which was terrifying "get up!" he commanded

wizarmon got to his feet with difficulty he leant back against the wall panting. vamdemon waved a hand and phantomon stepped aside to reveal patamon chained to the wall.

"w-what?"

"just a little bait"

"that's not fair, how dare you" wizarmon chanted a spell sending a ball of fire at vamdemon, who merely waved his hand bending it slightly almost undetectably to the left so it hit patamon "no!"

"congratulations wizarmon, saved me the trouble of doing it myself"

wizarmon hung his head

"seems like we'll be seeing your little friend soon too" said vamdemon mockingly a screen flickered into life behind his head an image of the chosen children all walking somewhere in the digital world appeared on it leading it were tailmon and hikari.

"no! tailmon!" he yelled running towards the screen as if trying to make them hear and stay away. He was blocked by phantomons scythe causing him to fall backwards onto the floor.

"isn't that touching" vamdemon sneered

"lightning lance" the bolt of lightning came down from the newly gathered clouds hitting vamdemon. wizarmon collapsed in exhaustion. vamdemon had doubled over when hit by the lightning but had now straightened up

"you will pay for that" he spat slightly out of breath

"kill me then, I'm missing being dead right now"

"oh no it's must more fun to watch you suffer, you will serve me wizarmon!"

"NEVER!"

"bloody stream!" wizarmon could only throw up his arms to attempt to protect himself the lightning hit him full blast, sending him skidding across the floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The children saw the thunderclouds gather and the lightning

"that way!" yelled taichi

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

vamdemon was still holding the red whip like attack, he walked over to patamon. He lifted it as if to strike

"stop" came wizarmons weak voice

"you will serve me?"

wizarmon looked at the unconscious patamon and then at the floor "I will serve you" he said before blacking out.

***

That night wizarmon was on guard duty around the castle he had been allowed to be more strengthened up now he was vamdemons slave. He felt more miserable than he ever had done.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The children reached the castle

"but this is vamdemon castle" exclaimed hikari

"I know" agreed taichi "lets just hope its not vamdemon in there"

"do you think patamon is in there taichi?" asked takeru

"most likely"

"then what are we waiting for!" said diasuke "lets go"

"wait a moment" said tailmon "I'll go look round I know the castle ive got less chance of being spotted"

"you can't go by yourself" said hikari alarmed

"I'll go" said veemon

"we're off"

***************************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

"you go round the tower left I'll go right"

"got ya" said veemon moving off

tailmon stalked round the tower quickly hiding as she saw the guard _wait his shape is familiar, its so hard in the dark _She saw the guard start

"t-tailmon?"

_What? This wasn't possible?_

"it is its me I swear"

_How can it be?_

"please believe me, tailmon" he reached for her hand in the dark catching it "last time I went through I'm so sorry"

"oh wizarmon it is you!" she hugged him tightly "you came back?"

"everyone is back" wizarmon hung his head

"everyone?"

"yes, I was captured and forced to serve him once more"

"that vamdemon got a lot to answer for" growled tailmon "come with us now"

"I can't, I must serve him" wizarmons voice was so quite tailmon could barely hear him "if I don't he'll hurt patamon"

"so patamon is here?"

"yes, he was captured, he was being used as bait"

"bait?"

"yes, tailmon please you must leave it is not safe for you here"

"no! never, I will not leave you and patamon here at his mercy"

"I will get patamon to you I swear"

"and yourself?"

"I'm being punished for my last traitorous act apparently, one more won't hurt"

"wizarmon no I…"

"hey what you doing to tailmon?"

"no v-mon he's-"

"v-head butt" v-mon launched himself at wizarmon, who quickly dodged then watched in horror as he hit tailmon and she fell lifeless to the ground

"that was a low trick" 

"diasuke you followed us!"

wizarmon was speechless. Then he heard laughter 

"oh my that was priceless wizarmon, vamdemon will be proud of you" it was picodevimon

wizarmon remained staring at tailmon he knelt down and began desperately to mutter a healing charm 

"oh no you don't" yelled diasuke knocking him away

"bakemon!" yelled picodevimon and immediately a whole crowd of them appeared grabbing onto diasuke veemon and tailmon and taking them into the castle 

"no!" yelled wizardmon "let them go" he said angrily to picodevimon 

"ha! I'm so likely to take orders from you. Ha-ha! The look on your face just wonderful"

"stop it" there was tears in his eyes

"are you crying? Oh my you are haha!" crowed picodevimon 

"shut up, just shut up" wizarmons voice was choked picodevimon just laughed

"my my you are amusing wizarmon" said a new voice from above vamdemon was perched on a higher battlement "and thanks to you your flee ridden friend is once again mine, your suffering is so delicious, stepping out of the way of an attack that must be a new one for you. Now come I will require your assistance in their torture"

"I will not help you!"

"bloody stream" wizarmon was knocked to the floor he felt blood where the attack had hit "get up" he stood still clutching his chest to try and stem the blood he started muttering a spell closing the wound 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"diasuke is gone!"

"he must have followed tailmon and veemon!"

"that's it I'm going too" said takeru "its patamon who's in danger its me who should go"

"I'm coming with you" said hikari "the others should have been back by now tailmon in there too"

"then I'm coming" said taichi "you are not going in there on your own"

"you should stay and protect the others"

"you two don't have any digimon I'm coming to protect you"

"thank you taichi"

"yes thank you" agreed takeru

"you're my sister of course I'm coming, and besides yamatto would kill me right takeru"

"he would, he would actually kill you dead"

"what about the rest of us?"

"stay here if we're not out in half an hour come find us"

***

"hikari stay close" said taichi

"its so dark"

"shall we head to vamdemon's old throne room?" Asked takeru

"good a place as any" agreed taichi

***

They crept round so they could see the throne

"vamdemon!" the exclaimed together 

"he's back but how?"

"who's that he's beating up?" takeru asked fearfully 

"I can't tell in this light"

"I can see patamon" exclaimed hikari "chained to the wall behind the throne"

takeru looked and saw patamon hanging limply in the chains

"pata-" taichi quickly clamped a hand over takeru's mouth to silence his surprised exclamation, but it was too late

"who's up there? Bakemon find them"

"run!" yelled taichi, they ran.

Panting they all hid under a staircase after running down several flights of stairs

"I think we lost them" gasped hikari

"and ourselves" added taichi

"how is vamdemon back?" asked takeru, "and why has he got patamon? What does he want with him" he finished angrily

"takeru calm down" said hikari anxiously 

"we'll get him out don't worry takeru" assured taichi "tailmon too"

"and diasuke and veemon" hikari added

"yeah" there was silence for a few moments 

"how?"

"I'm still working on that part"

***

"we're going to be the ones who find those kids you got that?" 

"picodevimon" whispered taichi

"I don't see why you can't search on your own" came a quieter voice

hikari's eyes widened in recognition

"is that who I think it is?" muttered takeru

"ha! Its you who can't be trusted by themselves, you're here because you'll be useful to me"

"how exactly? And what makes you think I'm going to help you" 

"it is? isn't it?" he asked hikari

"I think so" she whispered back

"oof" they heard a sound as if someone had just been pushed into a brick wall which was fairly accurate

"you know what will happen if you don't"

"it doesn't sound like he's here willingly" said taichi quietly "but he is again working for vamdemon"

"what am I supposed to do?"

"you really are clueless aren't you? You can find their thoughts detect they're presence can't you? I don't care what it is you actually do just find them"

"that's…"

"what? Unfair? Dishonest?"

"yes"

"ha! You obviously have us confused with someone else if you think we care about that. Its your skill isn't it?"

"well yes but-"

"unfair and dishonest"

"I don't have to use it"

"but you do, you're going to be fine here you're perfect to work for vamdemon"

wizarmon winced at those words

"that's why you were able to fool him last time, you may think differently but you are really one of us"

"I am not and I will not help you find them" 

"looks like he is going to need a little persuasion after all phantomon"

Phantomon stepped forwards out of the shadows revealing he was holding an unconscious tailmon his scythe pressed to her throat

"tailmon!" gasped wizarmon 

"no" moaned hikari

"let her go" said wizarmon in a low voice 

"ha! Or you'll do what?" mocked picodevimon 

wizarmon started moving his hands in a healing spell

"oh no you don't" phantomon removed the scythe from tailmon neck in order to bring it down heavily on wizarmon's arm who yelled in pain then crumpled onto the floor clutching the wound he'd been given

"find them and then you can have you're friend back"

"I'll find them" said wizarmon with a grimace standing "but they will not be in your custardy for long" he vowed

"haha! You're going to free them are you?"

"yes I am"

"whatever just do it"

"he's right, if they capture us I'm sure we can escape but there's no telling what they'll do to him and tailmon if this carries on" said taichi fairly "we can't even attack without danger of hurting them"

"give me tailmon first" said wizarmon determinedly

"as you wish" said phantomon grinning evilly handing tailmon to him

"now find them!" commanded picodevimon, wizarmon shut his eyes concentrating then opened them "well?"

"say you can't find them and I will kill her on the spot"

"t-t-they're o-over there" wizarmon stammered pointing and drawing tailmon closer to him 

"lead us!"

wizarmon miserably lead them to where the children were a lot of bakemons had been summoned by phantomon as they walked

wizarmon stopped "here" he said his voice full of remorse

"come out brats" crowed picodevimon 

"or we'll come and get you" added phantomon

taichi stepped out closely followed by hikari and takeru hikari moved over to the two digimon

"wizarmon, tailmon" she threw her arms round him careful not to squash tailmon. wizarmon started surprised for a moment then relaxed

"hikari, I'm sorry I had no choice"

"I know it's okay we'll get out of here of course we will"

"you did the right thing" added taichi placing a hand on his shoulder

"touching reunion aside" said phantomon "seize them"

The bakemon rushed forwards capturing taichi takeru hikari Agumon and wizarmon

"hey let me go you said I could take tailmon"

taichi was angry too "you said he could let him go now"

"I don't know why we expected you to play fair" yelled takeru 

"oh but we are" said picodevimon positively bursting with excitement he turned to wizarmon "we said we'd give her to you, you forgot to bargain for your own freedom"

wizarmon stared at him horrified as he realised what was said was true "and now all though you have her you still have to stay here, so so does she" wizarmon had gone pale

"you cant do that" he said weakly

"let them go!" yelled hikari

"it seems your not thinking of your self has backfired wizarmon" said vamdemon he shape suddenly looming behind them "I'll take that" he said reaching for tailmon, wizarmon jumped backwards away from him 

"leave her alone" he said angrily

The children and Agumon were trying to get free too.

"don't hurt tailmon!" yelled hikari

"hand her over this instant!" commanded vamdemon "need I remind you wizarmon, you are my slave you do as I say"

"I will not" said wizarmon determinedly

"you will do as you're told! You will be loyal to me"

"I refuse to ever be loyal to you" he took another step backwards suddenly he found phantomon's scythe hooked around his neck from behind

"you have two choices" he said "hand her over or I'll kill you and we'll take her from you"

wizarmon swallowed

"wizarmon!" yelled hikari nearly in tears

"I'm sorry hikari"

"you have no need to be sorry" said takeru

"do as he says" said taichi

"but…"

"no, don't put yourself at risk again" said hikari 

wizarmon kept his head bowed "I'll take her to wherever you want her to be, vamdemon-sama"

"finally showing a bit of respect I see" said vamdemon satisfied "very well, follow me with the prisoners"

The precession walked into the throne room 

"patamon!" yelled takeru braking free and running over to where he was

"crimson lightning" takeru was knocked to the floor he got up wincing in pain to be recaptured by the bakemon

"and now the digidestined will fall to me"

"we will not"

"I have already captured your friends"

"oh"

"damn"

***

"w-wizarmon" tailmon voice was barely a whisper 

"shush stay quiet pretend your still unconscious" he whispered

She curled up tighter against his body and he shielded her further with his arms

***

"tie them all up" said vamdemon "put them in separate cells, I can wait until tailmon is conscious for my revenge it will make it all the more sweet. wizarmon"

"yes?"

"yes what?"

wizarmon blinked "er…yes, master?"

"good, I want you to come with me now"

wizarmon wordlessly handed tailmon to hikari and followed vamdemon out

The digidestined were lead away to cells 

"please let tailmon stay with me she's so hurt? And your master wants her alive"

Good one thought taichi

Phantomon and picodevimon exchanged looks

"for now you can"

"you can watch her suffer"

They both laughed before slamming the door to her cell shut

As soon as they were gone tailmon opened her eyes 

"oh tailmon" hikari hugged her gently "I'm so glad you're okay"

***

"now let me show you who I've caught wizarmon, and you can find the minds of any I have not" wizarmon nodded "search for human minds around this area" vamdemon commanded

wizarmon concentrated searching "none" he said finally

"if you're lying to me-"

"I'm not I checked througherly" vamdemon hit him

"and don't interrupt me"

"yes vamdemon-sama" 

"you will make a good slave in the end won't you wizarmon, you're attributes suit this life style" vamdemon strode off, he was smiling enjoying watching the other digimon suffer and it was about to get a whole lot better.

"vamdemon-sama?"

"what do you want now?"

"can I see them please?"

vamdemon laughed slightly "of course that's what you want to do" he said half to himself "you will see them In good time" 

"what do you mean by that?" said wizarmon alarmed

"figure it out yourself" said vamdemon turning away "if your good I'll let you take them food this evening" he added with a sneer

"thank you"

vamdemon laughed at the mage's sincerity

**************************************************************************


	4. Chapter 4

"tailmon? hikari?" they were curled up on the floor sleeping when he went in he immediately made a more conscious effort to stay quiet not that he ever made much noise. He put down the food and silently sat down against the wall in order to wait for them to awake.

It was hikari who woke up first

"wizarmon?" she said sleepily

"yes, I brought you food"

"I'm glad you're alright"

"I'm fine, can I help you at all? Are you hurt?"

"no I'm not only tailmon got hurt"

"yes that was my fault"

"don't be stupid-"

"it was I moved and an attack meant for me hit her"

"that's an accident" said hikari trying to console him

He walked over to tailmon who was still asleep

"may I?"

"you don't need to ask…"

wizarmon knelt down and moved his hands in several different patterns over tailmon the wounds she had were closing before hikari's eyes

"I'm sorry I'm not at full power"

"you're fantastic" wizarmon blushed and looked away "can you explain to me wizarmon?"

"I will try" he said "I don't know how but everyone has come back and we came back in the digital world, it was maybe to be expected digimon are normally reconfigured and end up as an egg, its rare you actually die, I thought I had that it was the nature of vamdemon attack and that I was in the human world that meant I didn't" he swallowed thinking he was talking too much before carrying on "but I came back in this form, everyone came back in reverse order, at first we were very weak I am still so I only came back two days ago"

"and they haven't allowed you to gain much strength?"

wizarmon shuck his head "the opposite is true, I was captured and now I must serve vamdemon, he's the strongest but he's not full power yet"

"so now would be a good time to attack him" came a voice from the doorway

"taichi how did you get out?"

"I blew a hole threw the door!" said agumon coming into view

"lets go get the others"

wizarmon frowned "wait" he said "are there no guards?"

"none place is deserted"

"come on" said hikari tugging his arm "while we have the chance"

"no, its too…easy"

"wizarmon's right" said tailmon coming to stand next to her friend "he's testing you" she said to him, wizarmon's eyes widened

"he expects me to free you?"

"of course" exclaimed hikari "you're right it has to be a test"

"and I'm guessing he's waiting outside the exit to this part to see what you do" said taichi

wizarmon nodded

"you will have to do what you would do if you really were a loyal servant" said tailmon quietly

"there's no other way" agreed taichi

wizarmon hung his head

"er….what are we going to do about the door" piped up Agumon

"I'll shut you in here for now and tell vamdemon" decided wizarmon "after I give everyone else there food"

"right" said taichi

"I will see you all soon"

wizarmon shut the door locking it behind him and sighing

He moved into the next cell

***

"takeru?"

"wizarmon!" takeru stood "thank god you're okay"

"I'm fine, are you?"

"yes, yes. But patamon?"

wizarmon looked away "I don't know, nothing has been decided yet. The original base was

for bait to get the rest of you here I don't know what he'll do now"

takeru nodded he looked worried

"I'm sorry, I brought you food" he added

"its not you're fault"

"and I can't free you right now we think vamdemon is waiting for me to do that"

"fair enough, that way we can get out when its unexpected"

"I must go, I will try and tend to patamon"

"thank you"

***

"v-head butt" wizarmon was knocked to the floor as he entered the next cell he hit the ground hard and was winded. He was then grabbed roughly by the front of his cloak his hat falling off his head and shuck violently

"tell us how to get out of this castle!" diasuke was yelling

"please…."wizarmon managed to gasp, struggling for air "listen….I was" he coughed hard "at…the TV…station"

"what?" diasuke was confused

"I'm…tailmon's friend"

"wait diasuke I recognise him, he was the ghost"

"ghost? what ghost?"

"you were the ghost who gave us the warning right?" wizarmon nodded "but you're not a ghost now?" he shuck his head

"everyone's come back" he was getting his breath back "please listen I'm doing my best I can't free you yet, there's no chance of escape, vamdemon is expecting it"

"so your just going to leave us here!" yelled diasuke

"I'm sor-" he was cut off by the sound of hikari's voice through the wall

"diasuke stop giving him such a hard time"

"er…okay hikari" he let go of wizarmon who immediately retrieved his hat, feeling exposed and less safe without it, then his staff

He bowed then handed a package of food to veemon who's eyes lit up before leaving the cell

***

In the next cell were all the digidestined who had been captured outside luckily this time sora and koushiro were able to explain who he was and after he filled them in on what had happened to bring them all back he left.

***

He walked down the eerily quiet cells corridor and out in to the next one also mysteriously deserted he went to open the door at the end and found it to be locked. He spun round his heart racing the corridor was still deserted suddenly he felt vamdemon claws at his throat

"that took you long enough" he hissed

wizarmon cast his eyes downwards "I'm sorry lord vamdemon" he said quietly "I will do my work more quickly in future" vamdemon laughed slightly

"good, one more thing" vamdemon claws closed round the clasp on wizarmon's cloak "I'm in need of blood" wizarmon swallowed fear gripping him he was trembling violently he felt the clasp on his cloak break and it fell away from his shoulders his hat was knocked to the floor again he looked away trying to hide his face he shut his eyes bracing himself vamdemon closed his hands one around each of his arms more or less holding him up already he felt vamdemon fangs pierce his skin and he screamed in pain his legs buckling. The pain was unbearable he momentarily lost consciousness.

When he awoke he had been thrown to the floor vamdemon was wiping blood off his lips.

wizarmon realised he was as weak if not weaker than when he first got back to this world he then realised that this was probably the idea and this was part of his punishment. vamdemon thankfully left, unable to move he curled up on the floor where he was once again losing consciousness

***

"wizarmon! wizarmon!" he awoke to an urgent whisper

"tailmon what are you doing here?" he asked weakly

"I heard you screaming so I picked the lock in the cell, it took me ages but they're yet to find a lock I can't pick, he drank your blood?"

He nodded, she reached for his cloak and hat and handed them back to him he put them on gratefully feeling safer with most of his face covered

"thank you"

"I must return"

"I know" she put her arms round his arm for a moment before slipping into the darkness

**************************************************************************


	5. Chapter 5

"why hello again tailmon, long time no see"

"what do you want picodevimon" she spat leaping to her feet, his smile was so wide it was threatening to leave the sides of his face

"temper temper" he mocked "I'm to fetch you before lord vamdemon, ho ho this is going to be good" tailmon groaned and began to walk after him bakemon flanked them as they walked

"say one word" she growled at him

"What's this orders?" he asked with a laugh

She scowled remaining silent

"you were really stupid falling for the bait you know? Amateur mistake"

"we had to get to patamon whether he was bait or not, but someone like you wouldn't understand that"

"whatever, not that I believe you, you digidestined are even stupider this time round"

More bakemon were pushing out hikari and takeru from they're cells. Was everyone to come

She saw diasuke pushed out of his

_He may have a point there _

"ha! Looking forward to seeing vamdemon?" she didn't answer "giving me the silent treatment? that's too bad"

_Wish you'd do the same to me_

They reached the door "I'm surprised I'm still in one piece" she said icily

"I get a turn later, get in" he pushed her into the room she stumbled. The room was full of digimon everyone seemed to be here, she looked again closer….almost everyone. The digidestined were lined up behind her bakemon surrounding them each digimon sticking close to there partner protecting them.

"well, well welcome back tailmon" that voice sent shivers down her spine, the voice of vamdemon. "quite a different position you find yourself in than the last time you were here isn't it?" that wasn't really a question that needed an answer but she felt compelled to answer anyway

"yes" she refrained from adding lord vamdemon on the end

_This is so confusing I'm against him he's the enemy, I still think of him as my master_

"a prisoner, all alone"

"I have my friends"

Vamdemon laughed

"where? I don't see any of any use they all seem a little tied up at the moment."

"ah but there's one who could be here who's not" tailmon glared at picodevimon who had spoken

"ah yes the one who is once again working for me. Where is your dear friend wizarmon tailmon, does he not care enough to come and see if you're okay?"

Tailmon narrowed her eyes "what have you done with him vamdemon?" she asked angrily

"nothing, nothing, it is not mandatory to attend this he has obviously chosen not to"

"I don't believe you, tell me where he is"

"I really have no idea, perhaps he has left the castle left you all here to rot"

Tailmon shut her ears to these lies about her friend

"there's no way you would be that casual about one of your servants leaving" said a quiet voice

"hikari be careful" taichi warned

"well would you? No you'd be hunting him down if he'd done that"

"and I would never leave them here at your mercy" the doors had been pushed open a small digimon stood between them

"wizarmon!" tailmon ran to him

"I'm sorry I did not get here sooner" he said as she hugged him

"that was quick wizarmon" vamdemon did not seem at all phased that his initial plan had failed to work "very good indeed"

The digidestined looked at each other confused taichi shrugged "lost me"

"everything as planned?"

"er…yes, vamdemon-sama"

"good then we can proceed" wizarmon frowned confused "take them to the prepared area"

The digidestined and chosen digimon were quickly grabbed and pulled from the room the congregated digimon followed the party eagerly wizarmon remained where he was soon it was only him and vamdemon left "say anything that contradicts me and I will make sure she dies on the spot" he said icily

"you lied to them"

"they have no doubt drawn their own conclusions about what job you've been doing now they've seen the prepared area"

"what's the prepared area?" he asked his mouth dry

"you shall see"

"tell me!"

A lash of vamdemons crimson lightning hit him

"you're forgetting your place wizarmon" vamdemon informed him icily as he got to his feet

"did astamon accept my invitation?" wizarmon nodded

"he's outside"

***

"what sort of place is this?" asked patamon

"it looks like some kind of arena….for fights" said v-mon

"with everyone watching" mused tailmon "sounds like vamdemon to me, we're going to have to fight"

"I don't know about you" added taichi "but I don't expect this to be a fair fight"

Hikari shuck her head

"what was he saying back there?" asked diasuke "is this the area that guy's been preparing"

"it is magical" added v-mon

"wizarmon wouldn't do this" said hikari quietly, taichi nodded in agreement

The doors opened grandly and there was a reverent silence vamdemon entered next to him was a similar sized digimon, he was humanoid but appeared to be wearing a dog headdress over his head he was dressed in a blue suit with an elaborate overcoat.

"That's astamon I've heard of him before" said hawkmon suddenly

"what's he like?" asked miyako

"he's hanging round here voluntarily draw your own conclusions" said iori

"and tonight we welcome my good friend astamon" said vamdemon with a smile "I do hope you will enjoy this entertainment" his smile was more a sneer. Wizarmon entered almost silently behind them but vamdemon noticed him "and of course the other person we have to thank for all this"

Tailmon saw her friend look as if to protest but vamdemon looked at him and he fell silent looking away

"he did do something!"

"shut up v-mon!" she yelled at him

"he looks so upset…" hikari said

Tailmon nodded

"guilt?"

"taichi! No! there's something more to this"

"feather strike" hawkmon launched his attack at wizarmon, tailmon threw herself in the way

"what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"tailmon!" wizarmon ran over

"Stay back we don't know whether we can trust you!"

Wizarmon hung his head "I'm sorry"

Hikari ran over to him

"of course we can trust you! Diasuke, miyako, v-mon, hawkmon stop it please he's her friend he'll never hurt her"

"hikari…I…I already have…" he had tears in his eyes "but I didn't do this"

"I believe that counts as contradicting me"

"no!" wizarmon stepping infront so he was in-between tailmon and vamdemon

"then what is it you should be saying, you shouldn't be lying to them wizarmon" vamdemon smirked

Wizarmon looked at the floor when he spoke it was in a low voice the others had to strain to hear him "I did this, I lied before" he stepped away going to stand with vamdemon

_That was the least convincing lie ever _thought taichi

"taichi…"

"hikari everyone, we have to pretend we believe him he's lying for a reason" taichi whispered

"taichi he's crying…"

"urgh…" tailmon sat up "listen to taichi, we have no choice" she said reluctantly, looking with sadness at her friend _I'll have to make sure vamdemon thinks we believe him_

"I thought I was your friend" she said in a low voice, wizarmon looked at her in pure shock although she could only see a small portion of his face she could tell his face had gone blank the hurt she had caused by those words, his eye's were the only things showing emotion and she couldn't look there it was too painful. _wizarmon I'm sorry I'm so sorry _

He didn't say anything, he couldn't, not to that he felt weak this hurt more than anything else ever had, more than dieing

_Tailmon's very convincing _thought hikari _poor wizarmon…_

Vamdemon laughed "lets get started with the performance" he reached forward and before anyone could react he grabbed hikari holding her in his claws "a little insurance to make sure you do what I say, you will be battling digidestined against chosen digimon" they all stared at him horrified "and every time you refuse me I'll hurt this child, the eighth child that caused so much trouble"

"hikari!" several of them yelled in anguish

Wizarmon felt like he was watching the scene from a great distance he felt numb _hikari's in trouble, tailmon… _his friend looked in great pain

"but of course that means tailmon, you have no fighting partner, but don't worry I've thought of this you will be fighting your so called friend" his mouth twisted into an evil smile

"wizarmon step forward"

Picodevimon pushed the wizard digimon forwards he was laughing his head off

Vamdemon put his hand on his shoulder "you're emotion's are so fun to toy with wizarmon" he said evilly, quietly so only those closest to him could here, wizarmon, picodevimon and hikari "and just imagine how good your blood will taste after this" he raised his voice "this will be the first battle" the two digimon stepped into the arena mechanically following instructions they were neither able to think straight to do otherwise. "the winner will be allowed to go free the loser will of course die" vamdemon said off handedly

_Kill me live yourself tailmon I don't deserve to… _wizarmon couldn't make his mouth move to say anything. They both stood there for several minutes

"well one of you start" said vamdemon hikari screamed in pain but tried to stifle it both of then flinched at the sound "picodevimon get them started"

"with pleasure your evilness, pico dart" the syringe moved as if it slow motion threw the air towards tailmon, all of the digidestined were screaming when a hand flew out and caught the dart. Causing it the pierce the skin threw the glove.

"no!" tailmon screamed, wizarmon had already fallen _not again no!_ _he's not strong enough after all he's been put through to be okay after that_

"howling blaster"

"yamatto! Garumon!" yelled taichi "am I glad to see you"

"harpoon torpedo!"

"jou! Ikkakumon" both attacks hit vamdemon causing him to fall to the floor and drop hikari who immediately leapt up and grabbed something that had fallen to the floor

"our digivices!" she yelled triumphantly

"then lets get out of here"

***

The surprise attack had caused most of the digimon to scatter allowing the group time to get out of the castle they stopped out of breath in some tree's

"we need to get back right now" panted koushiro "vamdemon and that astamon will have already given chase"

Taichi who was carrying the unconscious wizarmon nodded in agreement "and we need to bring everyone"

"I'm working on it"

"hurry!"

"well here they are!"

"done" the group disappeared from the digital world and tumbled out of iori's computer "we are going to be in so much trouble"

"we've still got about an hour till dawn here" said jou

"everyone get home" commanded taichi "try not to get caught, does anyone need money for the subway, or a cab would be better now you'd get a lot of weirdo's this time of night on the subway"

"weirder if your there" muttered sora

"I heard that, anyone?"

Everyone shuck their heads

"do you want to share a cab jou?"

"good idea koushiro"

"mind if I get in on that I'll have to get a hotel isn't there one near you guys?"

"ni-san can't you stay with us" yamatto shuck his head

"I'll come by tomorrow its too odd if I show up now"

***************************************************************************


	6. Chapter 6

"why hello again tailmon, long time no see"

"what do you want picodevimon" she spat leaping to her feet, his smile was so wide it was threatening to leave the sides of his face

"temper temper" he mocked "I'm to fetch you before lord vamdemon, ho ho this is going to be good" tailmon groaned and began to walk after him bakemon flanked them as they walked

"say one word" she growled at him

"What's this orders?" he asked with a laugh

She scowled remaining silent

"you were really stupid falling for the bait you know? Amateur mistake"

"we had to get to patamon whether he was bait or not, but someone like you wouldn't understand that"

"whatever, not that I believe you, you digidestined are even stupider this time round"

More bakemon were pushing out hikari and takeru from they're cells. Was everyone to come

She saw diasuke pushed out of his

_He may have a point there _

"ha! Looking forward to seeing vamdemon?" she didn't answer "giving me the silent treatment? that's too bad"

_Wish you'd do the same to me_

They reached the door "I'm surprised I'm still in one piece" she said icily

"I get a turn later, get in" he pushed her into the room she stumbled. The room was full of digimon everyone seemed to be here, she looked again closer….almost everyone. The digidestined were lined up behind her bakemon surrounding them each digimon sticking close to there partner protecting them.

"well, well welcome back tailmon" that voice sent shivers down her spine, the voice of vamdemon. "quite a different position you find yourself in than the last time you were here isn't it?" that wasn't really a question that needed an answer but she felt compelled to answer anyway

"yes" she refrained from adding lord vamdemon on the end

_This is so confusing I'm against him he's the enemy, I still think of him as my master_

"a prisoner, all alone"

"I have my friends"

Vamdemon laughed

"where? I don't see any of any use they all seem a little tied up at the moment."

"ah but there's one who could be here who's not" tailmon glared at picodevimon who had spoken

"ah yes the one who is once again working for me. Where is your dear friend wizarmon tailmon, does he not care enough to come and see if you're okay?"

Tailmon narrowed her eyes "what have you done with him vamdemon?" she asked angrily

"nothing, nothing, it is not mandatory to attend this he has obviously chosen not to"

"I don't believe you, tell me where he is"

"I really have no idea, perhaps he has left the castle left you all here to rot"

Tailmon shut her ears to these lies about her friend

"there's no way you would be that casual about one of your servants leaving" said a quiet voice

"hikari be careful" taichi warned

"well would you? No you'd be hunting him down if he'd done that"

"and I would never leave them here at your mercy" the doors had been pushed open a small digimon stood between them

"wizarmon!" tailmon ran to him

"I'm sorry I did not get here sooner" he said as she hugged him

"that was quick wizarmon" vamdemon did not seem at all phased that his initial plan had failed to work "very good indeed"

The digidestined looked at each other confused taichi shrugged "lost me"

"everything as planned?"

"er…yes, vamdemon-sama"

"good then we can proceed" wizarmon frowned confused "take them to the prepared area"

The digidestined and chosen digimon were quickly grabbed and pulled from the room the congregated digimon followed the party eagerly wizarmon remained where he was soon it was only him and vamdemon left "say anything that contradicts me and I will make sure she dies on the spot" he said icily

"you lied to them"

"they have no doubt drawn their own conclusions about what job you've been doing now they've seen the prepared area"

"what's the prepared area?" he asked his mouth dry

"you shall see"

"tell me!"

A lash of vamdemons crimson lightning hit him

"you're forgetting your place wizarmon" vamdemon informed him icily as he got to his feet

"did astamon accept my invitation?" wizarmon nodded

"he's outside"

***

"what sort of place is this?" asked patamon

"it looks like some kind of arena….for fights" said v-mon

"with everyone watching" mused tailmon "sounds like vamdemon to me, we're going to have to fight"

"I don't know about you" added taichi "but I don't expect this to be a fair fight"

Hikari shuck her head

"what was he saying back there?" asked diasuke "is this the area that guy's been preparing"

"it is magical" added v-mon

"wizarmon wouldn't do this" said hikari quietly, taichi nodded in agreement

The doors opened grandly and there was a reverent silence vamdemon entered next to him was a similar sized digimon, he was humanoid but appeared to be wearing a dog headdress over his head he was dressed in a blue suit with an elaborate overcoat.

"That's astamon I've heard of him before" said hawkmon suddenly

"what's he like?" asked miyako

"he's hanging round here voluntarily draw your own conclusions" said iori

"and tonight we welcome my good friend astamon" said vamdemon with a smile "I do hope you will enjoy this entertainment" his smile was more a sneer. Wizarmon entered almost silently behind them but vamdemon noticed him "and of course the other person we have to thank for all this"

Tailmon saw her friend look as if to protest but vamdemon looked at him and he fell silent looking away

"he did do something!"

"shut up v-mon!" she yelled at him

"he looks so upset…" hikari said

Tailmon nodded

"guilt?"

"taichi! No! there's something more to this"

"feather strike" hawkmon launched his attack at wizarmon, tailmon threw herself in the way

"what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"tailmon!" wizarmon ran over

"Stay back we don't know whether we can trust you!"

Wizarmon hung his head "I'm sorry"

Hikari ran over to him

"of course we can trust you! Diasuke, miyako, v-mon, hawkmon stop it please he's her friend he'll never hurt her"

"hikari…I…I already have…" he had tears in his eyes "but I didn't do this"

"I believe that counts as contradicting me"

"no!" wizarmon stepping infront so he was in-between tailmon and vamdemon

"then what is it you should be saying, you shouldn't be lying to them wizarmon" vamdemon smirked

Wizarmon looked at the floor when he spoke it was in a low voice the others had to strain to hear him "I did this, I lied before" he stepped away going to stand with vamdemon

_That was the least convincing lie ever _thought taichi

"taichi…"

"hikari everyone, we have to pretend we believe him he's lying for a reason" taichi whispered

"taichi he's crying…"

"urgh…" tailmon sat up "listen to taichi, we have no choice" she said reluctantly, looking with sadness at her friend _I'll have to make sure vamdemon thinks we believe him_

"I thought I was your friend" she said in a low voice, wizarmon looked at her in pure shock although she could only see a small portion of his face she could tell his face had gone blank the hurt she had caused by those words, his eye's were the only things showing emotion and she couldn't look there it was too painful. _wizarmon I'm sorry I'm so sorry _

He didn't say anything, he couldn't, not to that he felt weak this hurt more than anything else ever had, more than dieing

_Tailmon's very convincing _thought hikari _poor wizarmon…_

Vamdemon laughed "lets get started with the performance" he reached forward and before anyone could react he grabbed hikari holding her in his claws "a little insurance to make sure you do what I say, you will be battling digidestined against chosen digimon" they all stared at him horrified "and every time you refuse me I'll hurt this child, the eighth child that caused so much trouble"

"hikari!" several of them yelled in anguish

Wizarmon felt like he was watching the scene from a great distance he felt numb _hikari's in trouble, tailmon… _his friend looked in great pain

"but of course that means tailmon, you have no fighting partner, but don't worry I've thought of this you will be fighting your so called friend" his mouth twisted into an evil smile

"wizarmon step forward"

Picodevimon pushed the wizard digimon forwards he was laughing his head off

Vamdemon put his hand on his shoulder "you're emotion's are so fun to toy with wizarmon" he said evilly, quietly so only those closest to him could here, wizarmon, picodevimon and hikari "and just imagine how good your blood will taste after this" he raised his voice "this will be the first battle" the two digimon stepped into the arena mechanically following instructions they were neither able to think straight to do otherwise. "the winner will be allowed to go free the loser will of course die" vamdemon said off handedly

_Kill me live yourself tailmon I don't deserve to… _wizarmon couldn't make his mouth move to say anything. They both stood there for several minutes

"well one of you start" said vamdemon hikari screamed in pain but tried to stifle it both of then flinched at the sound "picodevimon get them started"

"with pleasure your evilness, pico dart" the syringe moved as if it slow motion threw the air towards tailmon, all of the digidestined were screaming when a hand flew out and caught the dart. Causing it the pierce the skin threw the glove.

"no!" tailmon screamed, wizarmon had already fallen _not again no!_ _he's not strong enough after all he's been put through to be okay after that_

"howling blaster"

"yamatto! Garumon!" yelled taichi "am I glad to see you"

"harpoon torpedo!"

"jou! Ikkakumon" both attacks hit vamdemon causing him to fall to the floor and drop hikari who immediately leapt up and grabbed something that had fallen to the floor

"our digivices!" she yelled triumphantly

"then lets get out of here"

***

The surprise attack had caused most of the digimon to scatter allowing the group time to get out of the castle they stopped out of breath in some tree's

"we need to get back right now" panted koushiro "vamdemon and that astamon will have already given chase"

Taichi who was carrying the unconscious wizarmon nodded in agreement "and we need to bring everyone"

"I'm working on it"

"hurry!"

"well here they are!"

"done" the group disappeared from the digital world and tumbled out of iori's computer "we are going to be in so much trouble"

"we've still got about an hour till dawn here" said jou

"everyone get home" commanded taichi "try not to get caught, does anyone need money for the subway, or a cab would be better now you'd get a lot of weirdo's this time of night on the subway"

"weirder if your there" muttered sora

"I heard that, anyone?"

Everyone shuck their heads

"do you want to share a cab jou?"

"good idea koushiro"

"mind if I get in on that I'll have to get a hotel isn't there one near you guys?"

"ni-san can't you stay with us" yamatto shuck his head

"I'll come by tomorrow its too odd if I show up now"

***************************************************************************


	7. Chapter 7

taichi and hikari ended up having to walk home with the three digimon with them as hikari said "no taxi will stop to give us a ride" and as taichi said "this is weird even fir the subway"

They sneaked into their house a little after dawn and got to there room.

Taichi spoke quietly "I'll put wizarmon in my bed and sleep on the floor, tailmon is there anything we can do for him?" she shook her head. Taichi removed his cloak hat shoes and gloves to try and make him more comfortable

"picodevimon's darts can make a digimon very sick they're fatal to humans, wizarmon was so weak…" she couldn't continue her voice broke and a tear slid down her face

"he was weak from coming back wasn't he?"

"and vamdemon…vamdemon drank his blood"

"he did what!" exclaimed taichi

"it drained any energy he'd built up" the three of them looked down worriedly at the unconscious digimon

"coming across the barrier wont have helped" said hikari

"helped more than leaving him in the digital world" said taichi with a shrug "we should all get some sleep…"

***

Taichi awoke the next morning and stretched it took a couple of moments to take in where he was and remember what had happened. Looking out the window he realised they had over slept a little, which was understandable. He stood up and padded into the kitchen where he found a note from his parents

_Taichi, hikari_

_Me and your father have gone out to do some errands we will be back this evening_

_Love mum_

"taichi what's going on?"

"oh hi agumon, my parents have gone out that's all, hikari up?"

"no, nor wizarmon. Tailmon's up somewhere though I think"

"right I'll start making something to eat, its probably good mum and dad aren't here"

Taichi made some breakfast food then carried the plates into the bedroom

"hikari" he shuck her gently

"huh? Taichi…" hikari sat up "how's wizarmon?"

"no change, do you want some breakfast? Mum and dad'll be back this evening"

"yes please, that's probably good"

"that's what I thought, it means you can rest for as long as you want"

"what about you?"

"I need to go see koushiro but I'll be back soon"

"what about me? I can come"

"you're exhausted and one of us should stay here encase wizarmon wakes up"

She nodded "what are you guys going to be doing"

"he said he's going to try and set up a tracking system for vamdemon and his henchmen it

would mean we could avoid them if we needed I'm going to see if I can help"

"okay…." _he's not going to like that_

_***_

"tailmon?"

"oh hikari" tailmon turned she was out on the balcony sitting staring into space "I didn't see you there" her voice sounded strained to hikari who crouched down in front of her putting her arms around her

"tailmon, it's okay"

"no its not" tailmon looked at the floor "he got hit by an attack meant for me again, he was back and now…now he might go again and it's all my fault again. And on top of that I was so awful to him before"

"you had no choice on that if vamdemon thought that we knew he was on our side there's no telling what he'd have done"

Tailmon nodded unconvinced

"hikari do you mind if I stay out here by myself for a little while I'll be in in a bit"

Hikari nodded and went back in side, she didn't know what she could do.

***

The light was blinding as he opened his eyes but it seemed he was wrapped in warmth and comfort as his eye's adjusted he could pick out a shape

"hikari…?" she started

"oh wizarmon, thank god" she knelt on the floor next to him. She noticed that in the absence of the material normally hiding his face he had pulled the blanket to cover his face, possibly subconsciously. "how are you feeling?"

His breathing was short and laboured

"I…"

"wait I must get tailmon"

"no!" she looked back quizzically

He shut his eyes looking pained "I'll go now" he said quietly

"wait-"

He got up suddenly "I must lea-" his eyes glazed and he started seeing black he fell forwards and hikari caught him before he hit the ground "I'm sorry…"

Hikari looked down at the digimon "why would you need to leave?"

"tailmon…" wizarmon shut his eyes to try and prevent tears but failed he blushed ashamed he was trying to regain his footing but found he had to cling to hikari, who was still supporting him, to stay up right

"wizarmon…tailmon didn't mean what she said, she just said that to make sure vamdemon didn't do anything to you, she's still your friend wizarmon…" his legs gave again and hikari nearly fell but regained her footing in time.

"lie down you idiot"

"tailmon?"

"yes me, stop hurting yourself lie down"

"yes" he said meekly, hikari guided him back over to the bed and he sat down tailmon jumped onto the bed pulling his arm which forced him to lie down. She put a paw gently on his shoulder

"get some rest, picodevimon's dart will have poisoned you and with everything else you've been through it's…" her voice broke "I'll still be here when you wake up" she finished slightly stronger "always"

He smiled at her "always" he repeated before his eyes flickered shut in exhaustion.

***

"I'll make some food" said hikari "we could all use some"

Tailmon nodded "shall I keep an eye on him?"

"good idea, I'll just ring taichi and tell him the good news" she dialled "hmm…strange no answer, I know I'll try yamatto"

"hello?"

"takeru?"

"yes, is that you hikari"

"yep I'm trying to track down my brother"

"he's not here I'll ask yamatto if he's seen him" there was a couple of moment muffled talk

"he says he hasn't, is there anything wrong?"

"no, in fact it's good news. Wizarmon's come round"

"that's excellent!"

"I know, I wanted to tell taichi the good news too, he said he was going to koushiro's"

"hey, could I come over?"

"yeah sure good plan"

"I'll stop in at koushiro's on the way over"

"thanks"

They hung up

"tailmon, takeru's coming over"

"ok, I'll set an extra place for lunch"

"thanks"

***

A few minute's later takeru rang the door bell

"hi, come in"

"thank you"

Takeru removed his shoes as he stepped inside "smells delicious I didn't know you were about to have lunch I'm sorry"

"oh no we've set a place for you come on through"

"wow! Thanks, there's no one at koushiro's I'm afraid"

"hmm…I'm sure they'll show up sooner or later, they can't have got far can they?"

"they'd need a D3 to open a gate if that's what you mean"

Hikari laughed "I suppose you're right" she then called into the bedroom "tailmon! Food's ready, is wizarmon up? Shall I bring him something?"

"he says may he eat with us"

"well of course"

***

"y-your cooking is very nice hikari"

"thank you wizarmon" she said smiling, it was the first thing he'd said she'd noticed that while shy when his face was covered by his hat and cloak he was painfully so when not wearing them she would mention to him later where they were she decided

"it's fantastic" agreed takeru

"I'm back!" called a voice from the hall "do I smell food, koushiro's here too"

"taichi where the hell have you been!"

"been to get stuff the koushiro needed"

"right"

"answer the question about food" he said entering the room

"I made lunch, you weren't here so I didn't make you any"

"aw! Hikari!!" moaned taichi "glad you're okay wizarmon" he added

"if there wasn't the issue of food he'd be taking more of an interest" muttered tailmon

"I heard that" said taichi with a grin

"she's right though" said koushiro entering the room as well

"thanks for the support"

"I'll see if we've got enough" sighed hikari getting up and going out into the kitchen

***

Takeru picked up his plate and got up to take it out, wizarmon copied him but immediately started to sway when he got up

"ah! be careful!" takeru steadied him and caught the plate that was slipping from his hands

"I'll take it" he said with a smile

"sorry"

"please sit down"

Wizarmon sat

"you need to be careful" taichi said "I don't know exactly what those darts do but…"

"I do" said koushiro

"surprising" yelled takeru from the kitchen

"I did some research, I think it must work something like a virus" The 5 digimon looked at him confused "hmm…it would be a different meaning to the one you give it, not as the attribute"

"what?"

"taichi you should know this" said koushiro exasperated "a digimon is one of three attributes virus data or vaccine"

"oh right, vamdemon he's virus"

"and picodevimon, they have a slight advantage over data digimon of the same level. Data digimon in their turn have the same over vaccine digimon and vaccine over virus, its like rock paper scissors"

"okay…"

"anyway what I mean is, picodevimon's poison effects you somewhat like a computer virus"

"what's that?" asked patamon

"well if my computer got a virus it could stop it working or make it very slow moving, its not making up become a virus digimon unless you are already of course"

"I'm data"

"okay right well then your attribute stays the same but as your body is controlled digitally the virus would be able to attack your data causing it to malfunction"

"you mean he's ill?" said taichi

"in simple terms yes, I'm not sure this is right though tailmon what does it do to humans?"

"its fatal"

"that's what I thought, that means there must be another part to it"

Tailmon nodded "you must be right, I'm sorry I don't know what that could be, we never got round to discussing the merits of our attacks" she said with a shaky smile

"no I guess not" said koushiro laughing "but you've seen it used, did digimon recover?"

"it depended"

"on?"

"there level…how strong they were at the time…" she glanced at her friend

"I'm…" he looked down "I didn't gain much strength"

"I know…"

"it seems worse than before"

"what!? He's done this to you before?"

Wizarmon nodded "you were away and…"

"he never liked you but that's low" she was seething

"please, it's okay"

"no its not"

"it might be a good thing I might have some resistance"

"he's right" agreed koushiro "you were very weak when you got hit by the attack, you had more chance of not waking up than doing so" everyone looked at him "well of course I didn't say that at the time, I think it will just take you a while to recover now you have awoken"

"that's good I guess" said tailmon "I still don't like your argument for it's a good thing he's attacked you before" she said to wizarmon

"er…"

"why didn't you tell me?"

Wizarmon glanced around feeling embarrassed tailmon noticed his discomfort

"do you mind if we're excused?" she asked

"go ahead" said hikari coming back into the room

***

"so tell me"

"I…I was okay by the time you were back there was no point"

"no point? I know I wasn't the best friend to you during that tim-"

He cut her off "don't say that!" he exclaimed "you have always been my friend, I'm sorry to interrupt you"

"I didn't remember you were my friend how could I have been"

"I told you, my life wouldn't have any meaning if you weren't my friend"

"wizarmon…I…I'm so sorry that's what I was telling you at the TV station before you…I'm sorry for all that time when I wasn't there for you as you were for me"

"that is in no way your fault, being near to you was enough"

"I'm sorry"

"you didn't remember me or anything because of vamdemon"

"another thing I can never forgive him for"

He stepped forward hesitantly putting his arms around her and she returned the hug

"its all okay….its all going to be okay"

"how can it every time we think we've got him he comes back stronger than before"

"I know"

"the only thing that's okay in anyway is I have you back now"

"and me you" he replied

"you were always my favourite of vamdemons servants you know I could never understand why"

He laughed "with the competition I'm not sure that's a compliment"

She laughed too "you're right but between you and picodevimon I'd choose you every time"

"thank you I think"

"I'm so glad you're back wizarmon"

"I'm glad too"

"I feel bad for that, you've been hurt constantly since you came back but I still want you to be here"

"I want to be here too, even if I am getting hurt"

"wizarmon, tailmon may I come in?"

"yep" said tailmon happily, hikari entered

"hi, sorry to interupt but we've called a meeting of all of us to discuss what to do"

"good plan"

"don't think we'll actually have much to discuss but we might think of something. Wizarmon I meant to ask you earlier, here's your cloak and hat if you would like them"

"is it okay?"

"of course" she smiled "you're more comfortable like that right?" he nodded

"I should have thought of that" said tailmon "and you could have said you know"

"I thought it would be rude"

**********************************************************************


	8. Chapter 8

**The digimon and humans were sitting in the park on the grass**

"**its such a nice day for such a horrible topic" said sora**

"**I know" said yamatto nodding "and we don't have a plan anyway"**

"**well that's what this for" said koushiro, he was a little nervous it seemed to him as though people were already going to be falling out over this**

"**lets get started" called taichi and everyone stopped their private convocations "anyone?" he said rather lamely when he realised he didn't actually have anything to say**

"**we have to stop vamdemon!" yelled diasuke **

"**you don't say" said jou sarcastically**

"**the question is how" said koushiro**

"**he's always stronger each time he comes back"**

"**but this time he was actually dead or he wouldn't have come back in the same way as the others"**

"**urgh, how many times do we have to kill this guy before he stays dead" groaned miyako**

"**at least once more" muttered yamatto "will he be able to digivolve further this time?"**

"**I don't know, is it possible he has a super form stronger than balievamdemon wasn't he a super ultimate effectively?"**

"**I wouldn't put it past him" muttered tailmon darkly**

"**if he does what are we going to do? We haven't been able to get to a super ultimate stage before with any of our digimon, most haven't reached the ultimate stage" said taichi "we had to do special things for that to happen"**

"**like get hit with the arrows of love?" said tentamon**

"**exactly"**

"**you're right but most digimon don't have it in their data to be able to do it" koushiro informed them**

"**so not everyone has a super ultimate form?" asked iori**

"**no, but a digimon who doesn't have this ability can get it from absorbing the data of one who can however they have to do that when they are in super ultimate form"**

"**that's presumably hard"**

"**you would think, I don't think even vamdemon would be able to defeat a super ultimate level digimon to do that"**

"**but vamdemons evolutions were more powerful than normal weren't they"**

"**to destroy his ultimate stage we need two ultimate digimon"**

"**and to destroy his super ultimate if that's what it was we needed….the light of every digidestined digivice"**

**Koushiro nodded "I don't know what it would take this time if he was even more powerful"**

"**but at the moment he's still gaining strength, isn't that what you said?" taichi directed this question to wizarmon who nodded**

"**he was brought back to life, picodevimon said it was the order that we had died in the human world 4 years ago, it takes a lot out of you"**

"**yeah I can see, but vamdemon didn't die 4 years ago"**

"**but if we did kill him as BelialVamdemon then he would have still been the last to die" said tailmon "and so the first back, he could have been back for ages before others started coming back"**

"**we have no way of knowing" said yamatto quietly "even if he becomes BelialVamdemon again we're in trouble he'll be ready for the attack of digivice"**

"**we have five…I think ultimates from us that we've seen without being merged?"**

"**yes I think you've right we'll come on to merging in a minute but…." koushiro started opening things on his computer. agumon becomes wargraymon, gabumon becomes metalgurumon, patamon becomes seraphimon, tailmon becomes magnadramon"**

"**tailmon can have another form" wizarmon interrupted**

"**how do you know that?" said diasuke, wizarmon shrugged **

"**that's interesting do you know what?" wizarmon shook his head **

"**sorry"**

"**its okay, and v-mon can become the same sort of level with magnamon and golden armour energising" koushiro finished**

"**and the three dna divilutions are the same level so that gives us 8" said miyako**

"**no it gives us 5 still if they dna digivolve we can't have magnadramon seraphimon and magnamon as well"**

"**damn your right" said yamatto after a quick check in his head "ands that's at a lower level as BelialVamdemon it'll never work although you are forgetting that Willis kids digimon"**

"**yes that's a good point we should see if we can contact Willis, but we will still need stronger than ultimate"**

"**based on logic" said koushiro "it would take two or three super ultimate level digimon to defeat his super ultimate"**

"**that's great" said taichi "only one problem we don't have three super ultimate digimon"**

"**you have some equivalents though" said wizarmon everyone looked at him **

"**what do you mean?" everyone chorused**

"**er…well…I…I mean take patamon, your stages are always more powerful than normal yes?"**

**Patamon nodded looking thoughtful**

"**you are right!" Said tailmon "patamon you're adult form angemon is similar in power level to my perfect angewomon"**

"**I keep forgetting you're an adult form" said taichi "you're right there, angemon is more powerful than any of our other digimon's adult forms"**

"**and his perfect, magnaangmon is more powerful than anyone else's perfect forms" finished sora "which is probably the same power as a normal ultimate"**

"**so logically" said koushiro "you're ultimate should be the same power as a normal super ultimate or even more"**

"**but I've only been able to become seraphimon once" said patamon worried**

"**but you've done it" said takeru "I believe in you you can do it again I know it" patamon smiled**

"**and you have omegamon" wizarmon said**

"**oh yes, god what does he count as? He's two ultimates dna digivolving instead of two adults like the rest they become ultimate level two levels up, there's not even a name for that"**

"**super super ultimate?"**

"**best we've got"**

"**his digvolution adds his power together unlike others when they do, his abilities surpass the super super ultimate stage, he's a holy knight digimon, one of the highest of them that could be why…" wizarmon trailed off everyone was staring at him "did I do something wrong?" he said weekly**

"**no its not that" said koushiro thoughtfully**

"**seriously how do you know all this?" said diasuke loudly "it doesn't make any sense how do you know all these facts about our digimon? That even we don't know?" wizarmon shrank **

**away from the aggressive looking diasuke**

"**I really don't know"**

"**he just knows stuff" said tailmon "go with it, he always has, he knew who the eighth child was before anyone things like that"**

"**you're right" agreed hikari "he did" she looked at him thoughtfully**

"**well I'm not sure I trust you" said diasuke standing up suddenly "the way you talk makes it sound like you're some kind of spy that you've been gathering information on us"**

"**I don't care whether you trust me" said wizarmon "but I will be staying right here" he had moved slightly closer to tailmon**

"**diasuke I think he's just more observant than you" said taichi standing up to try and calm him down "and the mind reading probably helps"**

"**he can read minds?" hikari nodded**

"**the only reason I'll go is if you want me to tailmon"**

"**no way, you are staying right here okay?" he smiled and nodded **

"**thank you"**

"**wizarmon of course you're not going anywhere" said hikari "it's just diasuke being stupid he **

**does it a lot" takeru laughed**

"**hey! Hikari that's not fair"**

"**true" said yamatto **

"**oh shut up, and don't say I didn't warn you"**

"**we wont need to" said tailmon her voice low and dangerous "you're not right"**

"**don't fight amongst ourselves that's the last thing we should be doing right now" said jou**

**Koushiro sighed "your right, wizarmon any more help you can offer us?"**

"**imperialdramon in fighter mode should triple his attack power meaning he'd be strong enough" he replied quietly**

"**thank you"**

*******

"**diasuke"**

"**what do you want takeru?"**

"**what's wrong with you? wizarmon's our friend"**

"**it just seems odd is all"**

"**how's it odd, he's….well its complicated but he's been tailmon's best friend for years"**

"**how's in complicated?"**

"**she saved his life that's how they became friends but tailmon was working for vamdemon so wizarmon joined up to be close by and to try and help her, she'd told him she'd always been waiting for someone. but vamdemon either with his torture of her or on purpose made her forget all that forget she was waiting for someone forget he was her friend"**

"**oh I see"**

"**but without him hikari and tailmon would have never been united, vamdemon would have probably got there first….but even if he hadn't, hikari and tailmon would have been killed if he hadn't thrown himself in the way of the attack we told you about this remember?"**

"**yeah…I didn't realise"**

"**obviously, I'd prefer if you did trust him without having to think of all this but if it has to come to this he died to save hikari and tailmon and so we could defeat vamdemon there is no question about which side he's on"**

"**haha I guess your right" said diasuke smiling**

"**diasuke you're odd you change so quickly"**

"**people keep telling me that"**

*******

"**diasuke takeru wait for us" they both turned to find hikari hurrying towards them tailmon and wizarmon were following her**

**Diasuke grinned "hey hikari what about we go get something to eat"**

**She smiled back reaching them "yeah that would be great, I'm hungry aren't you takeru?"**

**Takeru laughed "now that you mention it yeah"**

**Diasuke had stopped walking "er…I meant you and me…hey wait up!"**

"**where shall we go to eat?" hikari asked him happily **

"**well where do you want to go?"**

"**oh no you pick it was your plan"**

"**er…okay well how about there?"**

"**sure"**

*******

**The three children and four digimon sat at a table in the corner where no one else would be able to see that the apparent stuffed animals and cat were eating and talking **

"**I'm surprised you're not getting more odd looks wizarmon" said diasuke **

"**they probably think we're going to an anime convention" muttered takeru**

"**here we are!" said hikari placing the tray down on the table**

"**great!" said diasuke "I haven't eaten for ages" he grabbed his food and started eating **

"**hey leave some for the rest of us" said takeru laughing **

"**hey eat fast or don't eat, you need to make your move before someone else does" **

_**That sounds like food isn't what he's talking about**_

"**oh wizardmon, what food would you like, we've got all sorts" asked hikari kindly**

"**it's okay, I'm not hungry"**

"**not hungry?" said diasuke**

"**sure? are you okay?" asked hikari "we should probably get you home soon"**

"**I'm fine, I don't want to cause a problem"**

"**you're not, we also have contend with my parents"**

"**that could be interesting what excuse would you give if they discover you?" asked diasuke**

"**haha I have no idea"**

"**anyway I propose we go to the digital world tomorrow"**

"**I don't think we can"**

"**besides it's a school day"**

"**why not?"**

"**the digimon need to gain strength and we need a plan first"**

"**we're going to need everyone to fight him" said tailmon "we have to wait"**

"**as long as he doesn't enter our world again we're alright" said takeru**

"**and what if he does"**

"**he won't" said tailmon wizarmon nodded in agreement "he got a shock last time, all digimon are a lot more powerful in the digital world than in the human world it seems or at least crossing the barrier takes a lot out of you"**

"**yeah, I see…in the human world v-mon is normally chibimon form"**

"**yes precisely" agreed takeru "even if vamdemons nearly at full power and he might be able to come through and still be a formidable opponent his subordinates aren't yet, we still have time"**

"**I think he'll want to fight in the digital world" said tailmon "eventually we're going to have to go back there"**

"**we can't leave the digital world at his mercy"**

*****************************************************************************


	9. Chapter 9

Tailmon awoke with a start then sat up wondering what had awoken her. She and wizarmon were on taichi's bed he was sleeping on the floor insisting, despite his protests, that wizarmon needed the bed more than him hikari was on the bunk above the room was dark except for a slit of moonlight threw the curtain but being a cat tailmon could still see reasonably well. She looked at her friend next to her and was shocked to see him tossing and turning in his sleep he had a pained expression on his face

"wizarmon, wake up" she shook him. He awoke with a gasp his breathing ragged

"tailmon" he whispered putting his arms around her "you're okay"

"hey, its just a dream don't worry its okay" he was shaking

They heard a yell from above them

"hikari" they both said at once, tailmon jumped up onto her bed wizarmon flew so he was level

"hikari wake up" tailmon shook her awake. Hikari sat up gasping for breath

"tailmon…you're here…it was…a dream"

Tailmon nodded "nothing to worry about"

"it seemed so real" she was shaking slightly "so vivid"

"I know" said wizarmon suddenly "it was…the same as mine"

They looked at each other surprised

"but that…what does that mean?" asked hikari

"I don't know" he looked worried

"hikari often has dreams that come true…" said tailmon quietly, hikari nodded

"I hope this one isn't one"

"me too"

"tell me what it was"

"no!" they both said together in alarm

"I was in it wasn't I?"

Wizarmon nodded looking downwards

"great, let me guess I'm screwed? You're telepathic hikari has some kind of conection with spirites and her dreams sometimes come true , this is going to happen and I want to know what it is"

"hikari I'm sorry"

"huh? What for?"

"I think I read you're mind while you were dreaming"

"oh! That means I gave you my dream because its something that you're worried about too so you read it out of my head"

"that makes sense, I'm sorry I didn't mean to"

"no I'm sorry, it's my fault you had a bad dream"

"want to tell me why everyone's up?" asked taichi standing up

"bad dreams" said hikari

"oh right, okay"

"they had the same dream" said tailmon gesturing to wizarmon and hikari

"hikari what did you dream? It's important what if it comes true again"

"taichi not all my dreams come true"

"but wizarmon had the same dream"

"I think I read it out of her head" said wizarmon looking embarrassed "that made me have the dream too"

"what?"

"it does make sense he picked up on my thoughts in his sleep"

"have you ever done that before?"

"I don't think so, I've been having dreams like this since I was alive again"

"dreams like this?" said hikari scared

"nothing this vivid, this was much more real"

"I don't think you read her mind" said taichi quietly "I think you both had the same dream….someone is trying to tell us something"

"but who? The same people as before?"

"perhaps, I don't know it could be anyone"

"you think they want us to stop it?"

"how can we, we only know what happened not how it happened"

"he's right taichi we don't even know when it'll happen….how can we stop it…" she put her

head in her hands

"what do you mean? hikari what did you see?!" taichi said forcefully "you have to tell me"

"I…I…can't"

"why not. Hikari it's important"

"I know I'm sorry"

"who was in it?" he said more gentally

"vamdemon, and all of us, I think I don't know if I was"

wizarmon nodded at her "I saw you"

"I must have seen it through my own eyes…and you through yours"

"what was vamdemon doing?"

Wizarmon and hikari both looked at tailmon

"okay so he was doing something to tailmon what?"

"he said he was making her pay for what she did" said hikari quietly

"how was he making me pay what was he doing?"

"he was…we were watching you get hurt then you had to watch as we were"

"what did he do?"

"you really want to know?"

"I can be prepared"

Hikari's eyes glazed remembering "you were screaming…first picodevimon was taking little bits out of you…then vamdemon himself started wipping you and then there was fire…"

"the pit!" gasped tailmon,

wizarmon nodded "you were chained to the wall" he closed his eyes looking pained "just high enough for the flames to hurt but not kill you, then they…" he trailed off "I hadn't been chained like the others, I don't know why"

"phantomon had you didn't he? You were struggling against him but he hurt you every time you tried to get to tailmon"

"wizarmon…"

"then he let you free for a little letting you go to her before pulling you back, taunting you letting you so close but not enough"

He nodded "I…I couldn't reach you, or the other's I couldn't free them…but then they released hikari and brought her to vamdemon"

"what happened?" asked taichi his mouth dry

"I woke up" he muttered

"I had a few more minute's but he was just getting started before I woke up to"

"we can't let this happen! Right agumon?"

"right taichi"

"no way is that over grown bat getting away with that"

"but how can we stop it?" asked hikari "why show us this? it's of no use we can't do anything"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vamdemon chuckled "good work phantomon, now we need to work to make that dream a reality, get some rest"

"thank you master" phantomon gasped he was not yet at full strength from returning to life, and crossing the barrier twice had not helped him.

****************************************************************************


	10. Chapter 10

"wiat will you, I have shorter legs than you"

"oh I'm sorry" he bowed slightly, she smiled at him

"thanks" she said as he slowed his pace "you should be resting anyway"

"I told you, I want to get something for taichi and hikari to say thank you"

"I know, you don't need to you know"

"I want to"

"shouldn't you wait till you're actually better first. How are you going to pay?"

"pay?"

"yes money, you know?"

"money?" he stopped walking "is that the papery stuff?" she nodded, "its special? you can't just use any paper?"

"no" he lent against the wall and sighed

"I don't have any of that, I have some coins and stuff from the digital world"

"that makes sense there really the only thing that can be used in the digital world but you can't use them here I'm afraid. Where did you get them anyway?"

"no comment" she laughed

"come on lets go home, we can do this another time"

"okay, would you like to fly?"

"I don't think you're up to that"

"I'll be okay, I feel bad for making you walk all this way for nothing"

"no worries, let's walk okay?"

***

"good you're back, I was worried about you" hikari smiled as she let the two digimon in "where did you disappear off to?"

Tailmon laughed "it's a surprise" she said "wait and see"

Hikari laughed too "you're just in time for an afternoon snack"

"great!" tailmon leapt onto the table "what we eating?"

"there are some biscuits how about them?"

"sounds good"

***

"how was school today?"

"pretty good I suppose, how are you guys?"

"I'm back!" taichi called coming threw the door "oh biscuits, fantastic"

"why do you always appear when theres food?"

"it's a talent" taichi sat down at the table

"good day?"

"alright, for a Monday. I have soccer practice tonight remember? I might be going out before mum and dad get back will you be okay?"

"taichi, I'm more than capable of looking after myself and besides I won't be by myself" she said gesturing at the digimon

"if these two are here can I come with you to football practice taichi?" asked agumon hopefully

"haha maybe, if we can keep you hidden I don't see why not"

"have you ever tried soccer agumon?" asked hikari

"no!" he exclaimed "taichi?"

"okay, okay but not tonight" he said laughing

"this I must see" said tailmon

***

"tailmon, Wizarmon, I was thinking of putting on a film we have a couple of hours before my parents get back from work"

"that's a good idea"

Wizardmon looked up from a book he'd picked up "film?"

"it's like the book" tailmon smiled "it's a made up story that people act out then the record the footage and we can watch it"

He nodded "that sounds good"

"it's played on a tellivision which is-"

"I spent four years haunting a tv station" he said with a grin

"touche" she said "what shall we watch hikari?"

***

The three of them were sitting on the sofa after the film had finished. It was beginning to get dark.

"are you tired?" asked hikari

Wizarmon shook his head

"you look tired, you can go to sleep if you want"

"it's okay"

"you need to rest to regain your strength" said tailmon "so please sleep if you're tired"

"thank you, but…I…" he didn't finish

"what?"

"the same as you…hikari"

"oh!" hikari exclaimed

"what is it? And what's with the cryptic answers"

"sorry"

"neither of us wants to have another dream…like the one last night"

Tailmon closed her eyes, she swallowed "it's my fault I'm sorry"

"how is it your fault?" asked wizarmon confused

"I'm the one who gets captured, I'm the one who gets us into the mess. And its all my fault you're having these dreams"

"no its not!" exclaimed hikari

"none of this is your fault!"

"maybe" said hikari quietly "we'll be shown how to stop it happening"

"if it's the soverigns or somebody with them again you mean?"

"yes, that way we'll be able to stop it happening, without the dreams we wouldn't be able to do this so in a way, the dreams are good. But its still not your fault"

"we will beat him this time won't we?" asked tailmon "there has to be a way to really defeat him right? I mean he can't…can't….he's not…he wont always be around"

"no" said wizarmon determinedly "one day you will be able to live your life free of his presence, I promise you" he spoke quietly but there was a hard edge to his voice that it did not usually contain

"hikari!? Tailmon!? Wizarmon!?" taichi's voice called "I'm home"

He came into the sitting area

"mum and dad'll be home soon we'd better go into the bed room I havnt got the energy to explain this"

***

Hikari, taichi and the three digimon sat in a circle on the floor to talk

"we really need a plan of action" said taichi "we can't just sit around waiting for him to get stronger"

"your saying exactly the same as diasuke" said hikari exasperated "the digimon still need to gain strength, patamon, tailmon and wizarmon were badly hurt"

"hikari…maybe it would be better if…" taichi started awkwardly

"if what?"

"safer for them if tailmon and wizarmon stayed here"

"what no way" exclaimed tailmon

"we all go or none of us go. The whole team!" said hikari angrily "we need everyone"

"calm down you two" said taichi "it was just a surgestion, he doesn't like any of us"

"you can say that again" muttered hikari

"but you are the ones he's trying to hurt most, for his revenge"

"and we're just meant to sit here and do nothing while you are in danger" tailmon leapt to her feet "you expect me to let hikari go without my protection"

"look, I take it back okay. You obviously want to come so do, but take it easy okay as hikari said you were hurt and be careful"

Tailmon nodded "don't worry I will, I know what vamdemon does to people…"

Wizarmon nodded his agreement "he's-"

"pure evil?" suggested taichi

"no, but yours is better"

"good, you want to come as well, yes?"

He nodded "I want to destroy vamdemon too"

"then the question is when should we go? and how will we get away for long enough?"

"we used camping trip before, and we couldn't do the same plan we're going to need everyone"

"some kind of chosen children trip…but why would we all be going"

"yamatto's concert?" surgested wizarmon

"yes!" yelled taichi "that's perfect we'll all go and see yamatto playing in the concert staying over night or two afterwards, in a hotel or something when we'll go to the digital world. Theres a concert coming up soon isn't there? Oh that's how you knew yamatto did concerts in the first place I must have thought about the one coming up sometime" wizarmon nodded "then this'll be the plan we put into action"

***

"so is everyone allowed to go to yamatto's concert?"

The children all nodded

"my parents trust you older kids to look after us" said iori

"for some reason" finished hikari

"watch it" said taichi jokingly

"so whats the acctual plan here?" asked yamatto

"well we'll watch your concert but we're saying we're staying for a couple of days afterwards to see the city, its Kyoto your playing in right?"

"yep"

"even better right miyako?"

"that's right I remember, Kyoto is closer to other worlds than anywhere else, that means the digimon will cross over easier"

"which will be especially good if we are forced to come back to fight in our world" observed hikari

"but while we say we're sight seeing we'll really be in the digital world!"

"lets just hope that gives us enough time" said sora "oh and I heard from mimi she wants to try and get into the digital world too"

"we'll have to try and open a portal for her once we're inside the digital world" said koushiro thoughtfully "I don't know if it'll work but its worth a try"

"yeah!" yelled diasuke "finally we're doing something"


End file.
